To Do List
by EmWinston94
Summary: Emma is an Agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. and she finally had a day off. She planned to use that day to do chores around her apartment, but gets distracted when she thinks about the things Loki could do to her. What happens when he walks in on her pleasuring herself?


Today, I woke up planning to do so much around my apartment. It was the first time I had been off in a couple of months, so I was planning to spend my day off by cleaning my apartment. Being an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. was a lot of work. The Avengers were meeting for some case today, which meant Loki probably wouldn't pop in anytime soon. For the past six months, Loki has been here on Earth since Odin sent him after his latest attempt at mischief. He and I seemed to click, and we would spend some time with each other. He was staying at Stark Towers along with the other Avengers, but he often came by my apartment and occasionally spent the night. He had really changed in the last six months and showed a completely different side to him. I don't think world domination was on his agenda so much anymore. He had actually expressed a bit of interest in learning about us Midgardians.

Figuring he wouldn't be by today, I had a long list of things that needed to be done. First, I needed to take a shower.

So I pulled myself out of bed and headed for my bathroom. Turning my shower onto one of the hotter settings, I let that warm up while I brushed my teeth. My mind kept wandering to Loki, he was often on my mind. What can I say, he has me falling for his evil charm. _Oh the things I would do to him._ I shook my dirty thoughts away and jumped into the shower. The hot water relaxed any tight muscles and woke me up. Unfortunately it only made my dirty thoughts about Loki so much worse.

_I wonder what it would be like to be fucked against the shower wall by Loki? Probably really hot. I bet he's a rough lover, but has his gentle moments. There is no doubt that he would know how to please me._

No, I really need to get done and start my chore list. No more Loki.

As I finished my shower and walked into my room, I was finding it very hard to ignore the ache between my thighs. How could I let Loki make me feel this way.

_Oh fuck it, I need release._ I thought while letting my towel slip to the floor. I could do my chore list once I do this.

I ran my hands up and down my body, and nearly moaned at the feeling.

I laid down on my unmade bed, not really caring if it was messed up. I had other things on my mind.

_If Loki were here, I bet he would admire my body. Running his hands up my side and cup my breasts. Then he would begin to tease them before brings his mouth to one of them_.

As I thought this my hands made their way to my breasts and cupped them. I started flicking and pulling at my nipples, and it was causing me a certain pleasure but it definitely wasn't relieving that ache.

_After he's had his fill of my breasts, he would start moving his hands down my body. He would leave a trail of hot kisses down my body making me squirm a little. _

One my hands began traveling towards my hot cunt, my mind kept thinking about Loki doing all of this.

_His kisses would stop right about the place I needed him most. _

_"Loki, please." I'd moan lifting my hips up. _

_He'd smirk, "Be patient, my pet." He would then resume kissing me, and finally reach my soaking cunt. Still wearing the smirk he would lick a line up my pussy, while his eyes never left mine. He would make me go crazy with that sexy mouth of his. _

My fingers quickly found my clit and rubbed tight circles making me moan. A coil started to unravel inside of me, but I needed a little push. So I slipped two fingers into my wet cunt while rubbing my clit with my thumb. The pleasure continued to grow. My climax was quickly approaching, and all I could think about was Loki pounding into me with his beautiful cock.

"Oh god Lokiiii!" I moaned really loudly as my orgasm hit me making me arch my back off the bed.

I was so comsumed with my pleasure, I failed to hear the door open.

"Agent?" A voice broke me out of my pleasure.

My eyes snapped open to see a slightly confused and aroused Loki standing at my door. I quickly pulled my blankets around my naked form.

"L-Loki, what are you doing here?" I managed to ask, "I thought you had a case today?" I added looking down at the floor. He had just caught me pleasuring myself, thinking of him nonetheless.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, they didn't need me afterall."

"Oh." Oh god this is awkward, "Could you leave, so I can get dressed?" I asked still not looking up at him.

"Yes, I will be out here." He backed out of my room and shut the door.

Could this get any worse?

What the hell, I still feel aroused.

I quickly cleaned up and threw some clothes on, making sure I looked presentable. Not that it mattered anymore, because Loki had just seen me naked.

I awkwardly stepped out of my bedroom and went to my kitchen. Loki was sittimg at the table, his head snapped up when I entered the room. I didn't say a word to him and put some toast in the toaster. I felt Loki's eyes watching me, but I stayed focused on making myself some breakfast.

The chair moved behind me, but I paid no attention to it. That was until Loki was right behind me pushed up against my back. His warm breathe fanning my neck as he grabbed my hips.

"So you like to think about me while you pleasure yourself?" His voice was dark and made me crave him even more.

I gripped the counter, "Yes." My voice was soft but in no means shy. I could feel the ache returning between my thighs.

"That is very arousing." He pushed himself closer and I could feel his erection on my backside.

I let out a small whimper, not even noticing the toast pop up. All my thoughts were on Loki and his growing erection.

"You have probably imagined me fucking you against this counter, am I right?" His lips were beside my ear, and his voice was such a turn on. He pressed me harder into the counter.

I nodded and let out another whimper, "What was that, darling?"

Everything inside me snapped and I gripped the counter tighter, "Yes, I have imagined you fucking me here, against the wall, on the couch, in the shower, on my bed, even in Fury's office." My breath now coming in pants. I needed relief and I needed it now. I quickly turned around and he continued to push me into the counter. Now his erection was against my aching heat, I was desperate for some friction so I began to grind myself against him.

His hands gripped my waist tighter, "Oh, my sweet Emma. You are much naughtier than I thought." His lips found mine and he kissed me with nothing but raw passion and lust.

"Ohhhhhh Loki, just fuck me already." I moaned into his ear.

This riled him up because I quickly found myself against the wall. His hands made their way under my shirt. "I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you good." He said one of his hands finding their way into my underwear. He stroked my folds and smirked, "You are already so wet for me." Then he began to rub my clit and driving me mad. "This is good." His lips found my neck and he began to suck and bite it, quickly finding my most sensitive spot.

"Lokiii." I moaned against and grabbed his hair as he continued to rub my clit. He then slipped two fingers into my cunt. The feeling was too much, but I managed to hold on and not lose control. "I have dreamed of this for too long." I panted into his ear.

Loki smirked against my neck, "Well your dream is just about to come true, my beautiful pet. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." His words alone were enough to make me cum. He pulled his hand out of my pants and licked his fingers clean. "You taste so sweet." He whispered.

Looking into his eyes I reached my hand into his pants and grabbed his hard length. He was caught off guard by this. I started to move my hand up and down it, but he stopped me.

"This is all about you. You can thank me later." He whispered and before I had time to think we were in my bedroom. I was on my bed and both of us had lost our clothes. "You don't know how often I have thought about taking you like this." His voice was dark and full of lust.

I pulled his lips to mine in a lust filled kiss, "Stop wasting time and take me."

Loki slammed into me, filling me up. He was much bigger than I was used to, so he gave me time to adjust before I urged him to move.

"You feel so good around me." He managed to say as he slammed in and out of me. His teeth found my sensitive spot on my neck again and I was a moaning mess.

"Mmmmhmmmm." The sounds that left my mouth were new to me. No other man has made me feel half the pleasure that Loki was making me feel right now.

"Emma, you are so tight." I could feel him stretching me, but it was a very welcomed feeling.

"No, you are just so big." I answered with a grin, and he looked satisfied with my answer.

My fingernails dug into his back and he continued to slam into me relentlessly. Moans continued to fall from my mouth as the pleasure increased. My hands gripped his long dark hair, holding tightly as my orgasm approached.

"I'm almost there." It was becoming hard to think.

"Just let go my pet." As soon as he spoke those words my climax hit me head on, and all I could feel was the white hot pleasure running through my body. His climax hit him shortly after, and we rode them out together.

Coming down from my high I laid back, Loki pulled out and laid down beside me. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close. I was having trouble catching my breath after that.

"How was that darling?" He asked studying my face.

"Better than I could have ever imagined. Why haven't I come to you before?" Nothing could ever compare to the pleasure that Loki had just given me.

"I don't know, but you are coming to me for now on. I don't want to come in and see you pleasuring yourself without me again." He was very serious about that demand.

"Yes sir. You are going to be the first one I call, next time." I assured him.

I started to pull myself out of bed, "Where do you think you are going?" Loki questioned pulling me back into bed.

"Before you came by, I had a list of things that needed to be done. So I was going to go get them done."

He shook his head, "Nope, you are spending the rest of the day with me in bed." There was no arguing with that. "Besides I think I made a promise to fuck you until you couldn't walk."

"Yes, I think you did." It seemed I was already ready for another round of pleasure, "So let's get working on that." I was straddling him now. He was just as ready as I was for more. He pulled me into a sweet kiss, before turning the kiss really passionate.

Well, I didn't get to do my list of chores for that day. But I think the reason was very worthy.


End file.
